Sweet Surrender
by RyuzakiRevenge
Summary: Mikey and Frank are messing around when they get a parculiar idea. But somehow that idea requires a hola skirt, a skittles wrapper bra, a camera and youtube...this is a one-shot


Athina(ForeverSacred from Bat Country) and I both wrote this one-shot, and shes the one that came up with the idea.]]  
Mikey's POV = what Athina wrote  
Frankie's POV = what i wrote

~~~~~~~Mikey~~~~~~~

"Im hungry..." I murmered to myself. I headed into the kitchen to look for something edible. The refrigerator held nothing and neither did the pantry. I was determend to find something to eat. My stomach was moaning. I finnally found two packs of skittles and started munching. When I finished the 1st pack i was just to eat the 2nd one when I heard a voice.

"Hey Mikey..." It was Frank and he had a hungry look in his eyes.  
~~~~~~~Frankie~~~~~~~

_'Shit,' _I thought to myself, _'At this rate I'll never get those skittles away from him'_. Just then, a brilliant idea shot through my mind.

"Mikey," I spoke aloud, "Those are MY skittles your munching on." _'This had to work. I just HAD to have those skittles.'_

"No, there not," Mikey suddenly said. _'Shit! He's on to me.'_

"Yes, they are Mikes. Why would I possibly claim that they're mine, if they weren't"

"Because you're a skittle hog," he said sticking his tounge out at me.

_'What now? What can I possibly say that will convince him that those are mine?'_ I thought. _'Wait a second….who says I have to say something that will convince him?'_

I grabbed the skittles out of his hand and took off. Hopefully I could finish eating them before he caught up.

~~~~~~~Mikey~~~~~~~

I gasped as he ripped the pack out of my hands.

"NO!" I squealed and ran after him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE IERO!!!" I bellowed. He giggled.

"Never!" he screamed and ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. I followed him around the house until he bounded up the stairs. I evily laughed as I crouched down and jumped him  
He was laughing like a mad man and as I looked him in the eyes I noticed how green they were. They were beautiful. A small smile was forming as I gazed into his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had an idea. I could sense it. He lifted hid head to my ear and whispered sexily.

"Want the skittles?" I gulped and nodded. "Then your gonna have to work for them." He giggled as I moaned.  
~~~~~~~Frankie~~~~~~~

I knew by this point that I probably won't get the skittles…But at least I can make Mikey do things in order to have them.

"If you want these skittles so bad, then hows about you shake your ass for them," I said as I thought to myself, _'This is gonna be fun'_

I saw his face light up. I knew that expression, he had another idea. No doubt about it, this night was going to be entertaining. Mikey then turned around and ran into his bedroom.  
_'Now what could he prossibly be thinking. And Why would he go in there'_ I thought. Just then he came out in the most hilarious outfit ever. He was wearing a hola skirt and instead of wearing a cocoanut bra, he replaced the cocoanut shells with empty skittles wrappers.

"Oh hell yes!!" I almost screamed, running toward the living room to get my camera. "This shit is going on youtube" I said with an evil grin on my face.

~~~~~~~Mikey~~~~~~~

I did a little dance for Frank while he recorded. It was fun for about two minutes but then got to be a little boring. I went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and saw Frank waching my every move. When I sat next to him he crawled on top me and started making out with me.

His lips danced on mine with everything they had. His lip ring was fiery and passionate and it felt amazing. He's tounge danced on mine and I moaned louder than I have ever before. He tugged my skittles bra over my head and I pulled his shirt off. Just as he touched my belt we heard a loud crash.

~~~~~~~Frankie~~~~~~~

I was having so much fun teasing Mikey, when all of a sudden, we heard a crash coming from the doorway. I looked up extremely surprised, and as soon as I saw who was there, my jaw dropped, and I nearly fell over.

Gerard was standing in the doorway, with his arms out like he was carrying something. His face frozen in shock. Next to his feet, I saw a few broken plates, and a beer can. I can only imagine what this must look like to him. I mean Mikey was still in that ridiculous outfit, and I was on top of him, making out. To makes things so much worse, I've had a crush on Gee for years and now he is watching me french his brother! During this time all that I could think was_ 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!! I'm screwed'_

Gee abruptly turned around and stormed off. We never talked about it, and the incident was soon forgotten….or so I thought.

Three months after the terrible day, I was watching a video titled "cats on crack" on youtube. Suddenly the title of one of the videos caught my attention. "Frikey sexyness gone bad" it read. This immediately reminded me of that doomed day that Gee walked in on us. But he didn't have a camera…did he? _'No, its not possible that Gee would embarrass us like this. Besides, I had the only camera with me…' _But then I remembered….i had already recorded Mikey's little sex dance, but I don't remember where I put the camera…..

I clicked on the link, eagerly. Praying that it wasn't what I thought it was. But then I saw my worst nightmare come true! It was, in fact, the video I had started…but after Mikey went to make a sandwich, I never pressed stop. And worse yet, I have put the camera in perfect site to see the make out session!!! Plus, it already had after a million hits!!

_'Shit, I'm never gonna get myself out of this one.'_


End file.
